Night Terrors
Gameplay Gameplay is similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 4, with various changes depending on the level selected. Segments Funtime Freddy Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon will approach from either hall independently. While Freddy will cause a Game Over, Bon-Bon's jumpscare merely serves as a distraction. As with the usual gameplay of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the player must listen for noises at the door to each hall to determine if a threat is there and close it. If no one is there, the player can also use their flashlight to drive back any threats further down the hall. One major difference is the appearance of Bonnet in The Bedroom. She will occasionally pop out of one of the dresser's drawers on either the left or right side of the room. The player must shine their flashlight on her to drive her back into the drawer. Occasionally, she may also pop out of the closet, leaving it open when she ducks back inside. Nightmarionne Like in FNaF4, the player will hear "My Grandfather's Clock" play throughout the night. Nightmarionne can attack from anywhere. If it's in the halls, You must close the door. When Nightmarionne attacks from the bed, closet, or the hole in the ceiling, it will show its tentacle-like fingers wriggling out from wherever it is, and is repelled by the player's flashlight. Failure to repel Nightmarionne in time results in it attacking the player. One benefit compared to the FNaF4 iteration is that Nightmarionne's eyes can be seen in the dark whether it is down the hall or at the door. Circus Baby The player must survive until 6 AM while in the closet being hunted by Circus Baby. Baby will appear in the room, and will look around in pursuit of her prey. Once she sees the player, the player must close the door. If the door is not closed FULLY, she will jumpscare the player. Several Plushbabies can be found inside the closet, they will shake every time you close the door, even while you are getting rid of Circus Baby. Keeping the closet door closed will result in a PlushBaby jumpscaring you. Nightmare Fredbear Like in FNaF4, Nightmare Fredbear attacks from either the hallways, closet or bed, and is warded off in the same way as he was in FNaF4; the player must hold the doors shut when he's in the hallways or the closet, and shine their flashlight on him when he's on the bed. Failure to repel Nightmare Fredbear results in him attacking you. Blacklight Levels Pizza Party A free roam level set across a maze of the main FNaF locations, the player must find the Pizza Party without taking too long. While the exact route is currently unclear, one iteration of the FNaF 3 location will allow access into the office. This location will only open once the player has made selections for their cake flavor in the room with Mangle and their pizza topping in the room with Chica. Once in there, the player must crawl into the vent and then use the hatch above to find the party room. Certain doors along the way will result in a jumpscare. Coins *There is a coin on the ground next to the PlushBaby to the right of the player in the Circus Baby level. *There is a coin leaning against the PlushBaby to the front-left of the player in Circus Baby's level. *In Pizza Party, in the FNAF 3 hallway on a giftbox to the right of the player. Must enter from the back-left door in Plushtrap's hall. *In Pizza Party, on the right corner of the frame of the vent behind the player in the FNAF 3 area. Tapes *There is a tape on the shelf behind the player in the Circus Baby level. *There is a tape on the table near the end of the Pizza Party level. *There is a tape behind the toy telephone in front of the closet in the Nightmare Fredbear level. Category:Game Modes